We're talking Cross Purposes
by Kaeyllie
Summary: (CCS x Inuyasha Crossover) What happens when Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo land themselves in the Sengoku Jidai? A whole of adventure, chaos and fun! And When Sakura's Star Staff has snapped, how will she use the Clow cards?
1. Prologue

**We're talking Cross Purposes**  
  
Disclaimer: ...I own nothing... runs away crying hysterically sweatdrop   
  
/thoughts/  
  
'spoken words'  
  
I haven't seen Card Captor Sakura (eeps . .) only Cardcaptors I'm afraid, and even then, I don't know that much about it either. Just one day, I got this really wacky Idea in my head, so yeah . . .(I noticed a LOT of people don't like Cardcaptors . . . I wonder why? Keke sweatdrop)  
  
Set the scene:

Sakura has transformed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and Eriol has already revealed himself to be the one behind all the attacks. Basically, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all lead relatively 'normal' lives now, they just get on with life everyday. Inuyasha and the gang (Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara) are still looking for Shikon shards, after getting the reasonably large chunk of the jewel taken by Kikyo and given to Naraku. So at the moment, they only have three shards.

* * *

And, so the story begins . . .  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
Sitting on one of the roofs of Kaede's village, were two figures. One of them, was thinking about how much he missed Kagome, while the other, a larger figure, had finally come to the end of his patience, which wasn't very long at all.  
  
_/Kagome's been gone for a long time now. How long did she say she was going to stay in that world of hers?/_ thought, a certain white haired bishounen.  
  
'Kagome's been gone for a long time now. How long did she say she was going to stay in that world of hers?' said the small kitsune fox, unaware that he had just said the thoughts of the short-tempered hanyou beside him. He chattered on, oblivious to the growl of annoyance that escaped his companion's lips.  
  
'It was three days, wasn't -' Without any warning at all, his 'friend' bashed him on the head, before jumping off the roof and landing gracefully on the ground without a word.  
  
'hey-HEY! WAIT INUYASHA!' Shippo was left all alone on the roof, muttering quietly to himself, 'stupid Inuyasha'. 

_/Keh. Little brat took the words straight out of my mouth./_ Inuyasha thought as he walked away quietly.

* * *

Today, the whole of 4th year at Sakura's class was going on a field trip. One, dull, field trip to the Higurashi Shrine. One, dull, BORING field trip.  
  
They had arrived without much incident, editing out the fact that Chiharu had to be practically subdued, by the combined forces of Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, AND Naoko, just to stop her from leaving Yamazaki unconscious for the rest of the day. It had started somewhat with the long- winded 'supposed' history of the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
But at least it ended well.  
  
Yamazaki was quiet, for the time being, though it may have been due to the fact he was a little put off, but the continuous muttering under Chiharu's breath, which sounded strangely like, 'Lies. LIES! All of them _LIES!_'  
  
As soon as they had climbed up the 78 steps, an old man immediately assaulted them with the history of the shrine.  
  
'Did you know, the history of this shrine originated thousands of years ago? It had all started when . . .' Yamazaki smiled.  
  
'Ah, a man after my own heart.' Everyone turned and looked at him, he sweat-dropped nervously.  
  
'Uh . . .Was it something I said?' 

* * *

'Souta, I'm leaving!' Kagome called out to her little brother, who was currently playing with Buyo.  
  
'Wait! Kagome -' He was cut off by the shutting of the screen door, but he mumbled the last part, 'don't you remember? There are all these kids here on a field trip . . .oh well, she'll find out.'   
  
/_Hmm, wonder what Souta as going to say? Oh well, too late now . . ./_ Kagome thought as she went outside.  
  
'Jii-chan! I'm -' She called out to her grandfather, but suddenly saw **all **the kids around swivel round and look at her. One in particular. Kagome smiled sheepishly, before sweatdropping.  
  
'Er... wrong place? I think I'll just go back inside now . . .' And with that she rushed back inside sliding the door shut. Gasping heavily, she slid down to the floor, GLARING at Souta's sheepish form.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me there was a tour at our shrine today?' Kagome asked accusingly to Souta. He smiled sheepishly, but had the sense not to look at her in the eye.

Kagome slipped quietly through the back door muttering to herself.  
  
'Just my luck . . . me, and my timing . . .' She muttered, as her huge yellow knapsack, was caught on a bramble bush, for about the tenth time. She had gone the long, disused way around the bush to get to the back door of the well house. Praying that no one was in the well house, she gently slid open the back door, took a deep breath and stepped inside. No one was there.   
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Climbing over the well, she jumped in, travelling hundreds of years back in time to the Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

'...And so you see, the Goshinboku's history stretches far beyond our imagination . . .' the old man, was cut off suddenly to great relief of several very bored people, when a door was slid open and a girl with a huge knapsack on her bag stepped out.  
  
'Jii-chan, I'm -' she must've just noticed them, because Syaoran saw her suddenly smile sheepishly before sweatdropping nervously.  
  
'Er...wrong place? I think I'll just go back inside now . . .' Syaoran's gaze lingered on the shut door, for a few moments longer than needed. He could sense a strange aura emanating off her - a MAGICAL aura.  
  
'Who was she?' Li frowned, asking the three that were already going back to their conversation. Sakura turned away from Eriol, and Tomoyo, answering Syaoran.  
  
'Oh, she was Kagome Higurashi, she lives in the shrine with her little brother, mother and grandfather.' They all stared at her.  
  
'er . .hehe . .hoe?' They continued staring.  
  
'Look, I read the newspaper, okay?' That stopped them staring.  
  
'You read the NEWSPAPER?' Eriol asked in feigned shock.  
  
'Scratch that, you READ?!' Syaoran asked in disbelief. She glared at Syaoran and Eriol, and gave a dirty look to Tomoyo who was holding her giggles in.  
  
On cue, Syaoran and Eriol both muttered, 'I'm sorry . . .' Sakura couldn't be annoyed for long, especially when the two boys looked so crestfallen.  
  
'Well, anyways, like I was saying, it was really sad, because she, (Kagome) seemed to have all these diseases, and was sick and away from school a lot of the time.' Sakura mumbled to herself, and ticked off her fingers, '...diabetes, AIDS, cancer, SARS, parkinson's disease, foot and mouth disease, gout . . . poor girl.' 

They all sweat-dropped, Sakura was too gullible and trusting sometimes.  
  
Li frowned. Funny, her aura hadn't shown any signs of sickness, or the usual sickly yellow when it was polluted.

Something (he wasn't quite sure _what_) was afoot.

* * *

'Kagome said she was going to be back this morning! Keh, I'll have to go get her.' Inuyasha grumbled to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo who were all currently sitting in Kaede's hut.  
  
'You miss her don't you?' Sango asked suddenly. The question caught Inuyasha off guard.  
  
'Yeah, of course I do!' He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, in fact, it was. Realising his blunder, his face coloured, as he went on to correct his mistake, 'I-I mean, we can't do anything without her! We need her to help us find Shikon shards, while she's doing tests in her world!'  
  
'Oh? Seemed there was a little something, more ...' Miroku questioned sceptically, leaving the question hanging.  
  
Inuyasha, was getting pretty flustered by now, 'ARGH! NO you idiot! She's just my Tama detector!'  
  
'IIINNNNUUUUYYYYYYAAAAASSSHHHHHAAAA!' There, was a very pissed off looking Kagome standing in the doorway. Inuyasha blanched at the sound of his name.  
  
'No-NO! Wait Kagome! I didn't mean it – waaitt!'  
  
'SIT!'  
  
A very satisfying Inuyasha-shaped hole was imprinted in the wood. 

* * *

The instant Kagome had jumped into the well, it's ancient magic kicked in. The tell tale blue green light shone throughout the well, as Kagome landed back into Sengoku Jidai. Too bad it was TOO tell tale.  
  
Eriol was instantly alert, and torn away from his conversation with Tomoyo about how Syaoran and Sakura made such a cute couple.  
  
'Did you feel that?' he demanded of Tomoyo.  
  
'Feel . . what?' She answered, confused. He gazed towards the direction of the well house, with a faraway look on his face.  
  
'Feel that feeling,' he said lamely, before laughing at himself, and went on to explain further, 'It was like ancient magic was at work, transportation magic.' Tomoyo drew a blank at this, but Syaoran turned his gaze to Eriol.  
  
'Yeah, felt like a disturbance, I think it was in the direction of -' Sakura piped up.  
  
'-the well.' Syaoran finished Sakura's sentence for her. Tomoyo noticed this.  
  
'Oh, how CUTE! He's finishing her sentences for her!' She whispered to Eriol. He grinned. 

'I know.' Syaoran looked at them whispering curiously, he had a sneaking suspicion of what they were talking about, but it wasn't like he could go around accusing Eriol without proof.  
  
'Eh? Didn't quite catch that . . .' Sakura asked the whispering pair, who ahd gotten as far as discussing advantages of have chibi Sakura's and Syaoran's running around.  
  
'Oh nothing, nothing at all.' Tomoyo lied smoothly, tipping Eriol a wink. Suddenly, she smiled, "Weren't we checking out a magical disturbance near the well?' Eriol nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth, otherwise he might've burst into a highly undignified fit of giggles.  
  
'Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's check it out!' Tomoyo suggested brightly, once again, very smoothly changing the subject.. Eriol hid a smile when Tomoyo ran off in the direction of the well dragging Sakura with her, before she could protest.  
  
'Shall we go protect our ladies, if harm should befall them?' Eriol turned slyly to Syaoran, who was blushing furiously, and muttered something, which hazily resembled, 'Sakura's not my lady . . .' but when he looked up, Eriol was already catching up to Tomoyo and Sakura.

'Hey, HEY! WAIT UP!'  
  
Upon reaching the well house, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were already in deep discussion, clustered around the edge of the seemingly harmless well.  
  
'It originated from the well, didn't it?' Tomoyo certified, even if she hadn't any magic, she was surprisingly sharp.  
  
'We think so . . .' Sakura wasn't as well toned in her magic as Eriol and looked at him for help.  
  
'Yeah it definitely was, you're right Sakura.' Sakura beamed at him, making Syaoran who was standing by the doorway feel a little envious.  
  
'So, what are we waiting for?' Sakura asked happily, 'Let's go!' Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand, and they both jumped into the well.  
  
'Wait -!' Syaoran and Eriol both shouted, but it was too late. They shielded their eyes when a blinding flash of blue-green light was emitted from the well.  
  
'SAKURA!' 'TOMOYO!'  
  
They both called desperately into the well, but they were gone.

* * *

Inuyasha lifted himself out of his 'sit' crater.  
  
'What-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who ignored him before suddenly turning to look at Inuyasha directly in his eyes.  
  
'Uhhh . . .' _/ahhh! . . .why is she looking at me like that?/_ Inuyasha thought a little uneasily.  
  
'I feel two Shikon shards near the village!' She said frowning, trying to focus on the location. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku instantly jumped to their feet.  
  
'Where?' Inuyasha demanded.  
  
'Wait, not two, four! There are four Shikon shards, in the Inuyasha Forest at the Bone Eater's well!' That was all Inuyasha needed to go sprinting off, leaving them standing in the dust his sudden departure had kicked up.  
  
'Ahh, wait Inuyasha!' Shippo yelled after him, bouncing up and down madly. 

* * *

They peered over the edge of the well that Sakura and Tomoyo just disappeared into. Looking at each other, they sighed. 

'Guess there's only one thing to do then.' Eriol looked at Syaoran, who nodded. They climbed onto the edge of the well, looking into the deep black bottomless well, gulping, they jumped.

* * *

'Wh-Where are we?' Tomoyo asked, uncertain.  
  
'At the bottom of the well, it think, but . . .' Sakura looked around them, now noting that the walls around them were covered with ivy, and the endless sky could be spooted above them. Tomoyo bit her lip.  
  
Suddenly, a bluish green light flashed brightly, and when it faded away, in it's place was Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
'Don't ever do that again!' Syaoran practically growled at Sakura, ' You're so -' he was cut off, when Sakura suddenly hugged him. Syaoran blushed deep deep red.  
  
'That's so sweet of you Syaoran! You don't have to be worried about me, you know I can take care of myself with the Sakura cards!' Sakura smiled happily, before noticing Syaoran's face, 'err. . .Syaoran? Are you sick? You're really red you know . . .' 

'I-I wasn't worried a-about you!' Li stammered out, blushing furiously, trying to prise Sakura free off of himself.   
  
Eriol and Tomoyo watched the scene fold out before them, smiling.They high fived each other, cheering quietly, when Eriol decided to break the pair up.  
  
'You know, guys, maybe we want to get OUT of the well first, and find out where we are, you know that sort of thing, BEFORE we get all huggy wuggy on each other?' Eriol smirked at Syaoran's red face.

Sakura turned red at this as well, and they both instantly jumped apart, looking anywhere but at each other.

'Aww, so cute . . .' Eriol said sweetly, side stepping Syaoran who had just lunged at him. 'Temper, temper!' He shook his finger at Syaoran warningly, who just gave a huff of exasperation, when Tomoyo and Sakura cracked up laughing at their antics. If it was possible, Syaoran blushed even harder, before composing himself and speaking shortly.

'Let's get out of here, then.' But you could still see that a slight blush lingered on his cheeks.  
  
He started climbing up the wall, it being relatively easy with the substantial amount of Ivy. Tomoyo and Sakura followed suite, making their way up.

Syaoran was almost there, just a little further . . . ah, there! Sticking his head head out of the well, his was suddenly looking at a very very smug expression on Eriol's upside-down face.

'AHHHHHH!' Syaoran yelled, almost toppling off the well in shock, if it was not for Eriol's quick reflexes in grabbing him, lifting him up three metres in the air and then dropping him off (literally) on the ground. Before Syaoran could regain his sense of bearing, Eriol had already gone to get Tomoyo and Sakura.

'You know I was wondering why you two hadn't taken the easy way out . . .' Eriol said casually, twirling his huge gold Sun Staff in his right hand. He was floating in mid-air casually behind Tomoyo and Sakura who were still climbing the ivy-clad wall. The latter grinned sheepishly. Tomoyo took her cue.  
  
'Well, not _everyone, _is as smart as you are Eriol.' She smiled winningly at him, while Sakura nodded encouragely to her, from behind. He faltered for a bit, almost melting at the sunny smile Tomoyo was giving him.   
  
He considered, and studied the looks they were giving him, before shaking his head.  
  
'Not buying it.' He stated frankly.  
  
'Fine, fine.' Sakura shook her head in defeat, before both her and Tomoyo recited, 'Eriol is the smartest and the most powerful magician, he's the hottest guy we've ever seen, and we beg of his grace to take us from this well and drop us off outside.'  
  
'You, missed out, the "He is so much better than Syaoran" bit,' Eriol said smirking widely. Sakura sent Tomoyo a look, that meant 'Oh, why must he torture us so?' To which Tomoyo responded with another look, 'And just how many times is he going to make us to this?'

'Go on, say it.' Eriol urged them, clearly enjoying having power against them. They sent twin glares at him. If eyes could kill, he would be dead thrice times over and buried six feet under. Syaoran would've been proud. They gritted their teeth.  
  
'And Eriol is _soooo_ much better than Syaoran. Now will you get us out of here?' Sakura gave hiim a look, that clearly meant, 'if you don't get us out of here now, you're going _down'_  
  
'Ok, ok, no need to get all rash and hasty.' He said placatingly, lifting both Sakura and Tomoyo out of the well, and then dropping them both a considerable distance from the ground.   
  
'Ite-ee.' Sakura muttered, landing painfully next to Tomoyo, who was in the same predicament.  
  
By now, Syaoran had come to himself again, and was plotting his revenge on Eriol. He stood up, brushing himself off carefully, intending to do the most damage he could to Eriol, but instead of going to kill Eriol like he planned to, he instead came face to face with a rather large, and nasty end of a huge sharp, sword.  
  
The boy, or whatever he was who carried it, had two pointy dog-ears sitting on top of a fountain of long white hair, and was dressed in a strange red kimono.  
  
Syaoran carefully remained expressionless. Eriol was standing beside him, holding his staff, ready to go offensive at any moment.   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were still lying in a mangled heap beside the well, a little disorientated, but out of danger nonetheless.   
  
Syaoran's hand lingered to his sword that he always carried around him (with good reason too) and wondered if he could draw it, without being sliced to pieces first of course. It was at this moment, that the white haired boy spoke, menacingly.  
  
'Hand over the Shikon Shards.'

* * *

Teehee! My first story . . .Please don't flame me! 

Review PLEASE!


	2. Why is this not surprising?

We're talking Cross Purposes  
  
Disclaimer: ...I own nothing... runs away crying hysterically sweatdrop   
  
/thoughts/  
  
'spoken words'

* * *

_'Fight first, ask questions later. 'Course there might not be anything left to ask questions with.'  
  
'I have noticed  
that when  
chickens quit  
quarreling over their  
food they often find that there is  
enough for all of them  
I wonder if  
it might not  
be the same way  
with the  
human race '  
  
Don Marquis (1878-1937)_

* * *

Backtrack:  
  
_Syaoran came face to face with a rather large, and nasty end of a huge sharp, sword.  
  
The boy, or whatever he was who carried it, had two pointy dog-ears sitting on top of a fountain of long white hair, and was dressed in a strange red kimono.  
  
Syaoran carefully remained expressionless. Eriol was standing beside him, holding his staff, ready to go offensive at any moment.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were still lying in a mangled heap beside the well, a little disorientated, but out of danger nonetheless.  
  
Syaoran's hand lingered to his sword that he always carried around him (with good reason too) and wondered if he could draw it, without being sliced to pieces first of course. It was at this moment, that the white haired boy spoke, menacingly.  
  
'Hand over the Shikon Shards.'  
_  
**Chapter Two – Encounters**  
  
'Shikon Shards?' Sakura frowned, she had never heard of them, instead of dwelling upon it, she opted for a better look at the person confronting them, and peered curiously over Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
'Sakura,' Syaoran muttered through gritted teeth, 'Get back with Tomoyo, NOW.' Syaoran drew his sword slowly; bring it up to face his opponent.  
  
'Hey, let's just have a friendly talk, you know, **without** all the swords and things?' Eriol pushed his way between the two blades, ignoring the _'are you crazy?!'_ look that Syaoran was shooting at him.  
  
Inuyasha was rather amused. Here was a little squirt, barely reaching his shoulder, challenging him with a sword! 

He grinned quietly, _let's see what these kids were made of!  
_  
Tetsaiga was slashed down, landing right where Eriol had just been, moments before.  
  
'Gee, it was just a suggestion!' Eriol had jumped backwards to avoid the blow; he was answered by another slash of the Tetsaiga, and sighing exasperatedly, he gripped his sun staff tightly, swinging it in front of him, just in time to block the blow.

Tomoyo let out a great sigh of relief, hearing the clang of the two weapons blocking each other, she placed a hand to her chest, trying to quell her beating heart.

Sakura, by now, had seen everything. She took out her Star key, ready to transform it, and help using the cards.  
  
Eriol glanced at her, or more accurately Tomoyo, whom was standing beside her. Seeing Sakura was about to transform the Star Key, he yelled out to her.  
  
'We'll handle this. Just sit back with Tomoyo, and enjoy the show.'

He said giving her a grin, but mentally willed her not to do any magic. _He won't expect magic, let him underestimate us, and only use it if we really need it. Which we won't.  
_  
The fight grew more heated, they exchanged blow after blow, but they had started to tire of it, they wanted to end this, now.  
  
'Oi, Eriol.' Syaoran ducked, avoiding a well-aimed punch thrown his way.  
  
'Hmm, my cute little descendant?' Eriol panted out, narrowly missing the sharp edge of the Tetsaiga.  
  
'What say we end this the old fashioned way?' Syaoran ploughed on, ignoring the latter part of Eriol's statement, though his expression grew rather stormy, and it had taken all his will power to stop bursting out saying _'I'm NOT you're cute little descendant'_.  
  
'You thinking what I'm thinking, B1?' A wicked gleam appeared in Eriol's eyes, swiping at Inuyasha with his sun Staff.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, while managing to land a well-aimed kick. The **only** person who would _still_ joke around in a life and death situation, would be Eriol. He decided to play along, just this once, after all, it wouldn't hurt, _would it?  
_  
'I sure am, B2.'

Then, they both synchronised their movements, somersaulting backwards into the air, landing gently near Sakura and Tomoyo, leaving Inuyasha blinking cluelessly, as he had slashed at the thin air where they had been moments before.  
  
'Cover for us.' Syaoran said to Sakura, before closing his eyes with Eriol, holding their weapons perpendicular to the ground. The objects heated up, as they poured their magical energies into them. Sakura gazed at the boys, now depending on her to help them in this crucial moment, she held out her Star key, mouthing silently under her breath.  
  
_'Key that holds the power of the stars.  
  
Reveal your true form to me.  
  
I, Sakura, commands thee under contract.  
  
Release!'  
_  
She had found that if she mouthed the words, when changing the key, it would transform itself and the cards with utmost subtlety, so she could easily go unnoticed when working her magic.   
  
Holding out the Star wand in her hand, she activated the Shield Card.   
  
'Shield card! Form a shield around us!'

The result was spontaneous. The glowing light of the shield card surrounded them, effectively forming a dome that protected the four people inside. It seemed that time stood still.  
  
Up until now, Inuyasha had been rather amused at the proceedings, after all, it wasn't everyday that two children, challenged him, and actually was able to hold up against him! He was stunned that they had managed to conjure up a barrier (he had yet to find out how they did it, after all he hadn't noticed any thing extraordinary about these kids), as well as a little suspicious - these definetly **weren't** ordinary kids. And he was even more shocked when his Tetsaiga was unable to penetrate it. Frowning a little at the barrier; he squared his shoulders, holding Tetsaiga out in front of him, this was going to be tricky.  
  
Tetsaiga started to glow red, as the winds of the Kaze no Kizu spiralled round the blade. Inuyasha frowned, angling the blade carefully, he made sure, that when his attack hit, it would not go awry and hit the people inside. Leaping up, he slashed the blade down.  
  
'KAZE NO KIZU!' The five gleaming sickles of light sped toward the glowing dome.  
  
KABBOOOOOM! They exploded on contact.

Inuyasha, was about to let out a triumphant laugh, when suddenly, two figures came leaping out of the _intact_ shield dome.

Inuyasha had seriously, but thankfully **not** fatally, underestimated his opponents.  
  
'N-NANI??!!' He yelled in shock.  
  
'DRAGON DANCE!' Eriol and Syaoran sped towards Inuyasha, immediately lunging towards him, one on either side.  
  
The dragon dance was a special technique of fighting, which involved two swords, or in this case, a sword and a staff, that was only known to a special handful of people. Eriol and Syaoran were two of them. It was a 'dance', so to speak, required agility, strength and endurance, and when done properly, it was incredible.   
  
Slash. Parry. Block. Swipe. Duck. Punch. Fend and _strike_! Withdraw. Duck. Roll. Kick. Jump and _strike!_  
  
They soon fell into a constant but ever-changing pattern. Their weapons glowed with power, whenever the blades clashed. Each move was mirrored by the other - they fought in perfect timing.  
  
/Shit!/ Inuyasha thought, flinching as he barely blocked a speedy slash, /These guys are strong!/ The edges of his lips, unexpectedly curved upwards.

/Guess I'll have to kick this up a notch./ He had already realised a major flaw in their fighting, as Syaoran attacked from the right, Eriol attacked from the left, which meant . . .  
  
He smiled. Just as they were about to slash at him in perfect synchronism, he leapt on their, moving weapons, leaping high into the air. Eriol and Syaoran blocked each other's weapons, expecting to see the white bishounen in front of them, instead looking at each other in surprise, their gaze immediately flew upwards.  
  
There high up above them, was Inuyasha, slashing down the Tetsaiga.   
  
Leaping out of the way quickly, they regained their composure, only to lunge back at Inuyasha, weapons held in front of them.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha seemed to get a _lot_ faster, and Eriol and Syaoran's unmasked surprise was shown, when they were forced into the defensive.  
  
'What the-?' Syaoran muttered openly, blocking the heavy swings of Tetsaiga.  
  
'Yeah, it's like,' Eriol panted, making sure he didn't get slice open in- between speaking. 'He, (duck, roll) Suddenly, (block), just (slash) got (parry) a hell, of a lot, (swipe, jump, duck) **_STRONGER!_**' He managed to throw back the weight of Tetsaiga against his sun staff, with the last word. Inuyasha skidded backwards, as the Tetsaiga's momentum from being thrown off, fully came back to him.

They continued fighting, Eriol and Syaoran panting heavily, regretting just a little at their decision not to use their magic. It would've made things a whole lot easier.

It was difficult to tell who was winning, it seemed that just as Inuyasha had the upper hand, and was going full out offensive, Eriol and Syaoran, by working together had managed to force him back into the defensive. And just as soon as the tides had changed, they were back in the defensive again. Their positions were ever changing.   
  
And suddenly after several tension building minutes of fighting, without any warning at all, Inuyasha slid the Tetsaiga back into it's sheath, just as the two boys lunged at him, one staff and sword raised above their heads, about to slice him open . . .  
  
And by now, the Shikon shards in Syaoran's sword, Eriol's and Sakura's staffs, and Tomoyo's necklace, was completely forgotten by Inuyasha. He was also oblivious to the fact that neither, Kagome, Miroku or Sango had come to aid him, or even, followed him.  
  
But not everyone was as clueless as Inuyasha.

* * *

'Go, Kagura.' Naraku stated, not looking at her, instead, studying Kanna's mirror carefully. He was currently looking at two boys giving Inuyasha a run for his money.  
  
He wondered, whether he should employ them in his service to kill Inuyasha, and take their Shikon shards away from them when they became useless, or perhaps he could kill them straight away before they grew more powerful and he couldn't control them. He settled for the latter.  
  
'Oh, and Kagura?' He stopped her in her tracks, Kagura, scowling fiercely at him, waiting for his next words.  
  
'Don't bother to leave any survivors.'  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and stalked off, casting a sideways glance to the two ceramic urns containing her and Kanna's beating hearts.  
  
/One day . . . I'll be free . . ./ And with that, she flew off, with a whirl of wind, sitting calmly in her feather.

* * *

Shippo sighed, and stopped bouncing madly. /Geez, what was that Baka thinking? Running off like that . . ./  
  
'Eh?' Shippo looked around, from Kagome's arms. Sango had suddenly gone very stiff, holding Hiraikotsu close to her body. Miroku was standing with his staff out in front of him, and Kirara had transformed, growling softly, fire radiating outwards.  
  
And there was Kagura, standing in front of them, blocking off the path to the Inuyasha Forest.  
  
'What do you want, Kagura?' Sango yelled out to Kagura, getting ready to swing Hiraikotsu  
  
'What do I always want?' Kagura said lazily, opening and closing her fan casually, she answered her own question, before anyone could intervene.  
  
'To kill you of course, and take your Shikon shards.' She said, sending a wind crescent to repel the incoming boomerang, which Sango caught again neatly. 

/And to be free. Free from Naraku./ She added silently to her former speech.  
  
'Anyhow, I would love to stay, but you know, I've got things to do, places to be, but Naraku left me this for you. Enjoy!' Kagura leapt onto her waiting feather, flying off again into the distance, leaving behind a now shaking and shuddering Kugutsu.  
  
Suddenly, the jittering wooden doll, entwined with Naraku's hair, was concealed in a huge disgusting baboon cloak, with bulging tentacles creeping out towards them.  
  
'Why, (THWACK!)' Miroku panted out, while chopping up, and hitting away the tentacles at the same time, 'would, Kagura (SWING!) leave us a Kugutsu? (CHOP!)'  
  
'I'm not sure, she could easily finish us off without Inuyasha here.' Sango said, catching the returning boomerang that had successfully severed a few more tentacles. Kagome gasped, realising the importance of her statement.  
  
'Inuyasha's not here! This is just a distraction! She's going to kill Inuyasha!' Kagome yelled out to Miroku and Sango.  
  
'That can't be it,' Sango said frowning, 'Inuyasha can deal with her easily, and we aren't all that much help to him either. Why now?'  
  
'NO!' Miroku shouted forcefully, finally managing to swing off the puppet Naraku's head as it disintergrated into dust, the wooden doll split in half, 'She's after the Shikon Shards Kagome sensed! This is just a distraction!'  
  
The truth dawned on them in realisation, as they all looked at each other, before coming to an understanding, Kagura had kept Kagome back, to stop her from telling Inuyasha where the Shikon shards were. Without that information, he wouldn't be able to find them,  
  
'Quickly! The Shikon shards are in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well!'

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol leaped up high, their school uniform flapping about wildly, lunging down, their weapons held high above their heads, ready to slice open their opponent.  
  
'EH?!' Syaoran's eye's widened, the boy his sword was now aiming at, had sheathed his sword. Eriol must have seen the same thing, for he had heard the sharp intake of breath beside him.  
  
While Inuyasha looked calmly, with a hint of a smile playing about his lips, as the two boys beared down on him, not in the least bit fazed.  
  
The momentum carried them downwards, their weapons still poised over their head, when at the last moment, when it seemed that Inuyasha was about to be cut in half. They simultaneously sheathed their weapons, (Eriol held back his sun staff) and landing on a very unceremonial heap on top of Inuyasha.  
  
'Ah, ah! Gomen nasai!' Eriol said, jumping up immediately, bowing courteously to Inuyasha, who was still being squashed by Syaoran. Syaoran looked up unbelievingly, (still lying on Inuyasha), seeing that Eriol was offering a hand to help him up. Syaoran grasped it, being hauled up next to Eriol, brushing himself off.  
  
'What in the world do you think you were doing? Apologising to the guy who was trying to kill us just a few moments ago?'  
  
'Well, I know that, but hey, just 'cause the guy was trying to kill us it doesn't mean we can't be polite.' Eriol pointed out loudly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
'Whoa, I haven't had such a good workout for ages,' The white haired boy said, to the disbelief of the two others, stretching this way and that. 'That was fun! Ready for the real thing?' He said flexing back and forth his hand, his sharp white claws glinting in the sunlight. 

Silence reigned.

They weren't shocked, no, of course _not_! That would be an understatement.

Syaoran's mouth dropped, if what they had just did was fun, he shuddered to think of what was the real thing. Eriol wasn't exactly surprised, or if he was, he didn't show it, instead letting his ever annoying mysterious smile play about his lips.  
  
'KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!' By now, Tomoyo and Sakura had dispersed the shield dome, and had come over to look at their new found 'friend', so to speak. Barely reaching his shoulder, Tomoyo had to stand on Sakura, to reach Inuyasha's ears. She tweaked them, laughing happily.  
  
'Ooh! I wish I brought my camera! These are so cute!' She tweaked them gently.  
  
'Me next, me next!' Sakura said practically bouncing up and down on the soles of her feet, though careful, not to topple Tomoyo over. She was careful but not careful enough.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' Inuyasha growled softly at them, he hated his ears being touched. Well, he didn't _really_ mind all _that_ much, when Kagome stroked them. That was okay. Though his words were lost on all four of them, as they were a little preoccupied at the moment.  
  
'Ah, whoa! Steaaaaddyy, Stteeadddy, WHOA!' Sakura stumbled sideways, tripping over a small rock, Tomoyo's feet slipped off Sakura's small shoulders, and both were heading for a very nasty fall. Before – WHUMP!  
  
Syaoran had caught Sakura before she fell, and the two had leapt apart, blushing furiously. Eriol, however was not so lucky. Two arms clothed in a red kimono caught Tomoyo, intervening a nasty descent. Tomoyo looked solemnly up into the golden eyes blinking cluelessly.  
  
'Ah! Arigatou Gomen nasai!' She said sweetly, then jumping up, she now stood on his arms that were bent at an angle, giving him a friendly hug, she leaped down again. restng to a stop besdie Sakura.  
  
'Ehh, I-It was n-nothing.' He stammered out blushing a little, kicking himself internally for sounding like an idiot.  
  
(AN: And nah, Inuyasha doesn't like Tomoyo, he definitely likes Kagome! It's just that he's not used to being hugged so sincerely, or at least treated with politeness, him being a Hanyou and all . . .)  
  
Eriol kicked the dirt around his feet moodily, glaring at the innocent blades of grass. So intense was his glare, that he had soon shrivelled the blades up, into black ash.  
  
'Aww, is my ickle little ancestor, jealous?' Syaoran taunted Eriol, using the exact tone of voice as Eriol, using his own words against him (except that 'ancestor' was actually 'descendant' when Eriol had said it).  
  
'No.' He said now turning to Syaoran, giving him his best, _'don't mess with me'_ glare, that would've put Syaoran to shame, if he had not smiled a mysterious '_oh_ _I know soooo much more than you do'_ smile.  
  
It was quite comical seeing their roles reversed.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened noticeably. His ears perked up, and his nose sniffed the air, tentatively.  
  
'Was it something I said?' Tomoyo wondered aloud to her friend, noticing the sudden change in their newest companions stance.  
  
'She comes.' Inuyasha, said gazing at the sky. They instantly became alert,  
  
Sakura piped up, 'Who comes?'  
  
'Kagura,' he spat out disdainfully, 'Naraku's spawn.'  
  
'Hoe?!' All of them were incredibly confused. 'Eheheh, come . . .again?'  
  
They were answered by a huge whorl of wind. When it has thinned away, there stood, a lady, with red eyes, standing calmly in a traditional kimono, white with red stripes, holding in her right hand, an ornate fan. And behind her, was a humongous cloud or knot, of giant disgusting_ things,_ you could smell the stench of decay and blood that hung around them. Perhaps that might've been the key factor that told the group they were NOT friendly creatures. Or perhaps it was all due to their appearance, after all, who in the right mind, would find a red-eyed skull soft and cuddly? Ah yes,we're forgetting someone, Naraku.  
  
'Ahh, Inuyasha, so pleased to see you could make it.' She spoke coolly, her fan starting to open slightly, getting ready for an attack, Inuyasha had already whipped out his Tetsaiga, holding it out in front of him. The blue winds of the Kaze no Kizu had already started spiralling around it.  
  
'What do you want, Kagura???' Inuyasha said, his low voice coupled with growls.  
  
'Oh, just to get the Shikon shards, off those four, you know? Kill you, Kill them, the usual.' She said yawning widely. Inuyasha suddenly remembered.  
  
'Wait-! You have Shikon shards?' He turned to the group.  
  
'What the hell are Shikon shards?' Syaoran turned on Inuyasha, he was getting annoyed. Here they were, stuck in who knows where, being continually confronted about these weird things, called 'Shikon Shards' and being continually attacked, could the day get any better?!  
  
'A-are they-they gh-gh-ghosts?' Sakura stammered, hiding behind Syaoran, gazing fearfully at the mass of restless Youkai yearning to go and attack them behing Kagura.  
  
'Oh, these?' Kagura waved her hand carelessly at the hovering group behind her. 'Oh no, they're just demons, shall you get acquainted with them?' She flicked her wrist. The youkai took it as a signal, they surged forward, streaming out from behind Kagura.  
  
'AAAAHHH!' Sakura yelled frightened, hiding behind Syaoran, her extreme fear of ghosts handicapped her, making her too scared to use the cards, as well as ther fact Eriol had made sure they wouldn't use any magic prior.  
  
'Shit!' Inuyasha swore, unable to get a clear shot at Kagura. He slashed at several youkai coming towards him, and continued slashing, inching closer and closer to Kagura.  
  
Tomoyo's sharp intake of breath alerted Eriol, a giant wormlike skull headed towards her, intending to swallow her whole. Eriol dived in front of her, smashing the skull with his staff, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had not wanted to use magic, as he had anticipated that this was the beginning of many battles, and could use their ignorance to his advantage. This was made clear, as the three sorcerers of the group were limited to physical attacks.  
  
Sakura could only watch helplessly, and try to shield her self, while Syaoran did his best to protect her. She relied to heavily on the cards, she knew, but she had never anticipated such a situation she might be caught in. Even so, she was completely scared stiff of these so-called 'demons', they looked a LOT like ghosts to her, even if they were solid and completely real.  
  
Syaoran scowled as he slashed at another one of these strange beasts. /Curse Eriol for not letting us use magic/ he though angrily, only just stopping another youkai from ripping Sakura to shreds. He sighed wearily /I suppose it's for the best . . ./ though he wasn't very convinced himself.  
  
/ARGH!/ Inuyasha thought, sneaking a sideways glance at the four kids, /Kagura shouldn't even involve these kids, they're so innocent! But they seem strong enough.../ he mused while fighting, slashing and spilling blood everywhere.  
  
'AHHH!' Tomoyo's petrified voice rang clearly across the clearing, incredibly frightened, as huge HUGE youkai headed towards her. Sakura was busy fending off more youkai, while Syaoran protecting her. Eriol, looked over his shoulder frantic, and was about to hurry to her aid, before two youkai blocked him off.   
  
/Shit!/ He cursed desperately, trying to clear the path to Tomoyo, but the demons just pushed him back.  
  
'TOMOYO!' he yelled, as the giant worm beared down upon her. Just as it seemed that all hope was lost -   
  
'SANKON TETSOU!' Inuyasha yelled, using his claws to rip the youkai to shreds. Eriol privately let out a sigh of relief. Tomoyo stared in awe at her rescuer, while he continued to fight off more demons.  
  
'Thank you, sir!' She yelled out to him before he was whirled away in another heated battle against a big long worm. Eriol ran over to her, swinging his staff in front and to the side of him, knocking out several youkai to get to her.  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked, looking her over for any injuries.  
  
'I'm fine,' she smiled sunnily at him, who almost melted there and then, but was interrupted by the roar of a disgusting demon, he returned back to fighting, making sure, not to leave Tomoyo defenceless again.  
  
And they struggled on, slashing and striking the many thousands of youkai that attacked them relentlessly. Sakura and Tomoyo were helpless and had to keep close to Syaoran and Eriol, if they were to make it out of the battle unharmed and relatively in one piece.   
  
/Hmm, how amusing/ Kagura thought, standing in the middle of all the chaos, /the little boys are protecting the little girls. How cute/ 

She looked at them carefully, she had been informed that the Shikon shards were residing in each of the staffs, one of the boy's sword's and the other girl's necklace. /This will be as easy as taking candy from a baby/ she thought, pleased.

She sent two big youkai to distract Syaoran, leading him slowly, inch by inch, away from Sakura.  
  
Without any warning at all, Kagura silently flew up behind Sakura, putting her hand off her mouth, muffling any cries. Two soul stealers had lifted Sakura up in front of her, binding her mouth shut, so only muffled indignant squeaks could be heard, while she struggled vainly against them.  
  
'SAKURA!' They all yelled in unison, when they had discovered her floating, tied up in the air, several metres above them, but none of them could reach her, even if they tried.   
  
Countless amounts of Youkai constantly streamed to take the place of a dead comrade. There seemed to be no end to them.  
  
Kagura watched their fruitless attempts, highly amused. She took the star staff out of Sakura's hand easily, with only an indignant muffled cry protesting, she examined it carefully.  
  
'Hmm, what a pretty staff you have there. Pity you won't be needing it much longer.' Kagura sneered, putting her two hands at either end of the rod, she pooled her strength in bending it . . .  
  
CRACK! She _snapped it_ neatly in half. Taking out the tell tale pink shikon shard. Time stood still for Sakura.  
  
When the staff snapped, it was as though everything had stopped. Or so it seemed so to Sakura. She fell limp, no longer struggling against the soulstealers that bound her. She was in utmost shock.  
  
She felt hollow. The Sakura cards in her backpack would be useless to her without the star key. She could no longer use them. After all that hard work of capturing them, changing them. All of it, it was for nothing. It was as if the moment it had been snapped, the magical energies had been sucked out of her. She could never use the Sakura cards again!  
  
In a instant her sorrow, and shock had turned into anger. It was this _woman_. This _woman_ that had destroyed all hope of ever mastering the cards properly. Her anger began to grow, and it fuelled her power.   
  
Kagura gazed amused at the young girl in front of her. She seemed no more than ten years old. The staff must have been of great importance to her she decided, as she saw the girl's body tense up and fall limp when the staff was broken.  
  
'Don't worry, you won't be needing to mourn for this much longer, after all, you're going to be needing to mourn for yourself very _very_ soon.' Kagura smirked, laughing, as she directed her fan at Sakura at point blank range.  
  
'WIND!' Kagura sent shining silver crescents of razor sharp wind slices straight at Sakura, ready to chop her into little pieces.  
  
'SAKURA!' Syaoran yelled in desperation. But he could do nothing, but watch, and fend off many youkai that surrounded him.

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Kagome (along with Shippo and kirara) arrived at the scene, killing any unfortunate youkai who went there way as they made there trip through the Inuyasha Forest.  
  
They could hurt sounds of slashing and roaring, and assumed that Kagura had already found Inuyasha.  
  
Though the scene they found was very peculiar indeed. Two small boys were fighting against massive youkai, one of them protecting a girl, while another girl, was floating, entwined in soulstealers hovering at eyelevel with Kagura.  
  
'The four small children have Shikon shards!' Kagome said urgently, knowing that while they possessed Shikon shards they were in grave danger.  
  
'Look!' Shippo pointed to Kagura, who seemed to have already taken one of the girl's Shikon shards. 'She's going to kill her!' And indeed she was, Kagura sent flying sickles of wind, aimed at her in point blank range.  
  
They all gasped in horror, so transfixed to the scene, they could do nothing but gaze, petrified for the young girl.  
  
What they saw next however, was a sight that amazed them.

* * *

Sakura's anger and frustration was all pented up inside of her, she was boiling in rage at this unknown woman in front of her. She was angry, no, she was FURIOUS. She saw the gleaming sickles ready to slice her into pieces.  
  
She spoke without thinking, her anger only blinded her more.  
  
'WINDY!' She spoke with power, whippinh out a pink and yellow card, holding it hout in front of her. Instantly, Windy's true form appeared blocking and sending back all the wind sickles, it was easy enough to manipulate for windy, after all they were of the same element. Kagura was so shocked that she had barely time to avoid her own attack. She recognised danger when it stared her in the face, she jumped onto her feather, flying away in the troubled sky, thinking.   
  
/This- This girl can control the WIND?!/  
  
The remaining youkai seeing their leader fleeing, followed after her, leaving Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo gazing at Sakura. Speechless.  
  
'Nani?' She looked around unconcerned, her anger had already faded away, and with the help of windy, she floated down safely, she thanked her sincerely, and Windy merely nodded, returning back to the glowing card. Sakura replaced it gently in the Book of Clow, oblivious to the poweful magic that had just occured.  
  
'Di-Did you know what you just did?!' Syaoran had finally spluttered out.  
  
'You just summoned the Windy!' Tomoyo also managed to form a coherent sentence at last.  
  
'Um . . so?' They all gazed at her astonished. Had she already forgotten that her staff was snapped?  
  
'Well . . .' Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other rather helplessly. Before Eriol spoke up.  
  
'Sakura, you just summoned the Windy, and your star staff was snapped. You summoned and directed her, WITHOUT any help of your staff, a feat considered impossible. And yet you still managed to control her. NO ONE, not even Clow Reed, himself has done that.'  
  
'Oh.' Sakura muttered quietly. 

Syaoran counted down five seconds under his breath, 'Five . . .four . . .three. . . two . . .one!'

The full realisation suddenly hit Sakura, and right on time.  
  
_**'HHHHOOOOOOEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!'**_

* * *

I know, that Clow Reed was able to control the cards without a staff, just be commanding them, but for the sake of the fan fiction, he couldn't. :P  
  
And if in the beginning, it seems a little confusing when Inuyasha and Syaoran, and Eriol are fighting, it's sorta like this. Inuyasha isn't really that cruel so as to kill lil kids for their shikon shards. " but i really wanted a fight scene between them (keke) so, Inuyasha has temporarily forgotten about them, while fighting, because he wanted to test the skill of these little kids, but he never actually intended to kill them, that's why he sheathed his sword, see?  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist slipping a little Japanese here and there.  
  
YAY! I GOT FOUR REVIEWS! Does a little happy dance around the room. Thanks a lot for reviewing singergirl22, StarsLover, kellynut, and Li Zhou!  
  
Keep reviewing please! 


End file.
